onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Cross Epoch
| rname = Kurosu Epokku | vol = N/A | chapter = N/A | page = 20 | date2 = December 25, 2006 | ename = Cross Epoch }} Cross Epoch is a collaborative work between Eiichiro Oda and Akira Toriyama. It is a crossover story featuring characters from both One Piece and Dragon Ball. It was published first along with Chapter 439 in the Weekly Shonen Jump. This is the first crossover, followed by One Piece x Toriko Crossover. Summary Shenron, who has just granted Mr. Satan's wish on the Dragon Balls to become a king, has invited his friends for a little get-together. The various characters from their respective series are trying to make their way to the party, hilarity ensuing from their interactions. Characters Mr. Satan: Mr. Satan stars in Cross Epoch as some guy who became the king of a country through Shenron's power of granting wishes. His wish to become king using the Dragon Balls is the cause of all of the other characters traveling to Shenron's tea party. Pandaman: Pandaman can be seen in Cross Epoch as some random citizen celebrating Mr. Satan's rise to kingship. He is hidden in the first page behind the word panel, left of Satan. Krillin and Chopper: Krillin and Chopper star in Cross Epoch as conductors of the Kri-Chopa Marine Train Coaster. They are the first shown to have learned about Shenron's tea party. Bulma and Nami: Bulma and Nami star in Cross Epoch as a pair of space thieves. They hijacked a spaceship prior to attending Shenron's tea party. Master Roshi and Sanji: Master Roshi and Sanji star in Cross Epoch as a pair of law men. They preferred attending Shenron's tea party and meeting the girls rather than doing their job. Vegeta Sky Pirates: A group of sky pirates that star Robin, Usopp, and Trunks, with Vegeta as their captain. They all wear ancient Chinese clothes and have horns. They ride in a flying pirate ship that bears Vegeta's Jolly Roger. They were supposed to have a battle appointment with the Dr. Gero Sky Pirates but chose to attend Shenron's tea party instead. Dr. Gero Sky Pirates: A group of sky pirates not seen but mentioned by Trunks. The Vegeta Sky Pirates were supposed to battle with them but the former chose to attend Shenron's tea party instead. They are apparently led by Dr. Gero. Piccolo and Zoro: Piccolo and Zoro star in Cross Epoch as two hopelessly lost swordsmen. They apparently traveled on deer with a Richie-like lion face before boarding the Train Coaster to attend Shenron's tea party. Goku and Luffy: Son Goku and Monkey D. Luffy star in Cross Epoch as themselves. They used a special combo move called "Kamehame Gomu Gomu no Bazooha" to destroy the paper mache used for the Tettiri Number 55. They were the last ones to arrive at Shenron's tea party. Pilappaggy Villain Union: A villainous group that tried to defeat Goku and Luffy for always getting in the way of their attempts at world domination. They feature Pilaf and Buggy as their captains. They used a flying ship in a form of a giant blow fish called the Tettiri Number 55 which in reality, however, is actually a small ship in the form of a bird, the blow fish shape merely being a threatening-looking facade made out of paper-mâché. They were shot down from the sky by the other characters. Shenron: Shenron stars in Cross Epoch as himself. He is the one who granted kingship to Satan through the power of the Dragon Balls. He is also the reason for all the other characters traveling in Cross Epoch. He holds a tea party after granting Satan's wish on an island filled with giant desserts. His wish is to hold the party with his friends. Trivia *In the colored pages, in the end, the color scheme of the Dragon Ball characters seems to be based on the anime version rather than the manga, despite Akira Toriyama's collaboration with Cross Epoch. Bulma's hair is colored blue-green instead of purple and Shenron is colored green instead of blue (it should be noted that both of these color schemes have been used in the manga on rare occasions, however, they are not the colors established by Akira Toriyama). Trunks' hair is oddly colored pink, despite it being purple in both manga and anime (while in the anime it is much brighter or dried). *Pilaf and Buggy, the leaders of the Pilappaggy Villain Union, both have the same voice actor, Chiba Shigeru, in their respective original shows, Dragon Ball and One Piece. Also, although not partnered, Luffy and Krillin are both voiced by Mayumi Tanaka. *Both Piccolo and Roronoa Zoro, partners in Cross Epoch, are voiced by Chris Sabat in the English dubs of their respective shows, Usopp and Krillin are both voiced by Sonny Strait, and Sanji and Trunks are both voiced by Eric Vale. *Shenron's party venue is similar to Big Mom's venue on the roof of the Whole Cake Chateau. Site Navigation fr:Cross Epoch ru:Cross Epoch Category:One-Shots Category:Crossovers